elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Waterbreathing (Skyrim)
Waterbreathing is an Alteration spell, as well as an alchemical and enchanting effect in . Additionally, Argonians are able to breathe underwater as a racial ability. Water Breathing is useful in situations that would normally entail a possibility of drowning, such as accessing the submerged entrance to Geirmund's Hall or the various sunken ships. It also allows the Dragonborn unrestricted access to underwater food items such as Clam Meat and ingredients such as Nordic Barnacles and various fish. Additionally, Water Breathing aids in quests with underwater components, such as Locate Reyda's remains. Spell Water Breathing is an Adept-level Alteration spell. Casting it allows the user to breathe underwater for 60 seconds. It cannot be cast while underwater or swimming. Casting it repeatedly while standing in water is an effective way to level the Alteration skill. Casting Candlelight ten seconds before casting water breathing is good indicator of when you need to surface to avoid drowning. Spell tome Attributes *'Weight': 1 *'Value': 340 *See [[Spell Tome (Skyrim)|'Spell Tome']] for a complete table of spell tomes, their descriptions, and their values. Acquisition *Tolfdir at The College of Winterhold and Wylandriah in Mistveil Keep sell this tome upon reaching level 50 Alteration. *One can be found in main hall of Labyrinthian. Alchemy carries the Waterbreathing effect.]] Potions with Waterbreathing may be brewed at an alchemy lab. When consumed, they temporarily allow the user to breathe underwater. The strength of the effect is determined by the Alchemy skill of the potion's creator. The following ingredients contain this effect: *Chicken's Egg *Hawk's Egg *Histcarp *Nordic Barnacle *Salmon Roe Food *Argonian Bloodwine - An alcoholic beverage introduced in . Enchanting Generic enchanted helmets, amulets, and rings bearing the Waterbreathing enchantment may be found as random loot. These items can be disenchanted at an Arcane Enchanter to learn the enchantment. Apparel enchanted with this effect allows unlimited breathing underwater as long as they remain equipped. The enchantment's effect is not quantified, so it does not vary with the size of the Soul Gem used: i.e. a Petty Soul Gem grants the same effect as a Grand gem. The Item ID for this effect is: 00092A48 Curiously, even when wearing an item enchanted with Waterbreathing, the player may still be heard gasping for air upon breaking the water's surface. Armor *The Volsung Mask bears this enchantment but cannot be disenchanted to learn the effect. *An Ebony Helmet of Waterbreathing is always worn by the Ebony Warrior, added in . This item can be disenchanted to learn the effect. *There is a permanent Circlet of Waterbreathing within the Inner Sanctum, accessable during the Touching the Sky quest. Once entering the Inner Sanctum, go into the northern room from the main chamber and a Frozen Falmer will be holding it. *Also in the Dragonborn DLC, the Deathbrand Helmet holds this enchantment. One way to find a piece with the enchantment is to utilize a skeleton at Cradlecrush Rock that always holds a random piece of enchanted headgear. Simply save somewhere far from Cradlecrush Rock, travel to the area, and check the skeleton. Repeat until an item with Waterbreathing is found. Category:Skyrim: Alchemy Effects Category:Skyrim: Enchanting Effects Category:Skyrim: Abilities